In the City of Love
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: After 9 years, Phineas and Isabella return to Paris, where Phineas has some surprises planned. Rated T but could be K


Isabella was preparing to go out for a night with her boyfriend, Phineas. They were in Paris on a vacation, and Phineas had a special surprise planned for the night. He had gone a long way from the clueless boy she secretly liked. They were now nineteen and had been dating for three years. Isabella slipped into her dark red dress and zipped up the back. Her dress had one strap and ended slightly above her knees.

Just as she finished getting ready, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Phineas on the other side.

Phineas's eyes widened as he saw Isabella. To him, she looked beautiful, sexy and perfect. "Shall we go?" he asked after the initial shock wore off, holding out his arm.

They walked down the streets of Paris, midday sun coming down from the sky. They came across a small café. Phineas walked in, Isabella following.

"_Pour deux, s'il voux plait."_ Phineas said in fluent French. The cafe was mostly empty, save a couple far in the back. A server came quickly.

_"Qu'est-ce vous voudrais pour boire?" _He asked. Phineas quickly translated for Isabella.

"Lemonade, please." She responded. Phineas relayed the order, asking for the same thing.

"So, what looks good on the menu?" Phineas asked. "I was thinking about a _crepe sucree._"

Isabella looked up in surprise, but said only "Yes. I think that would be lovely." They ordered the pastry, and when it arrived, Phineas made Isabella close her eyes. He cut a small, bite-sized piece of crepe, and placed it into Isabella's mouth. She chewed it delicately, savouring the sweet taste.

"How was it?" Phineas enquired.

"Lovely," she responded. "Your turn." Isabella took the cutlery and fed Phineas some of the delicacy. He let out a tiny moan at its taste. Isabella smiled at his actions as he took the knife and fork from her, feeding her another bit of the crepe. They repeated this process until the crepe was finished.

Phineas called the waiter over, and ordered again. After the waiter left, Phineas struck up a conversation. "So, how are you liking our trip so far?"

"It's great Phineas. I love the view from our hotel." Their hotel over looked the city, with a great view of the lit-up Eiffel Tower during the night. "I can't wait to see all the sights in the city."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to everything this city has to offer."

The waiter returned, holding a porcelain dish and something unidentifiable in the other hand. He laid the dish on the table, placing two spoons beside it. He turned a knob on the object in his other hand, and Isabella recognized it as a hand-held blowtorch. He turned it towards the dish and began to harden the creme brulee. They both watched the top begin to brown and harden with awe. The process finished, leaving the couple by themselves. They each picked up a spoon and broke into the dessert. Underneath was a creamy custard. Phineas and Isabella indulged themselves in the creme brulee, until the very last spoonful.

"It's mine." Phineas said quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "No, I mentally called dibs on it when we got it." Phineas chuckled before responding. "Whoever has the quicker fingers gets it."

The two picked up their spoons and raced for the last bit, but they reached it at the same point. Spoons clinked together as they began to fight for the dessert.

After a few minutes, Isabella began to think of a new tactic. "Phineas..." She began in a voice she knew he couldn't resist. He immediatly looked up, a new fire in his eyes; he was distracted.

"Isabella..." He said hoarsely. He had relaxed his grip on his spoon, letting Isabella slide hers to grab the last small bit of creme brulee. Phineas scowled at her, realizing her tricks. Phineas called for a bill and left the money on the table. They went outside, warm summer air caressing their skin. Isabella began walking ahead of Phineas, but he quickly caught up and grabbed her from behind. She stopped as he gave butterfly kisses to her neck.

"Phineas... stop it. We're in broad daylight." She protested, although weakly. After a few more kisses, he reluctantly stopped. "Where are we going next?"

"Well," Phineas began "I was thinking about perusing the galleries. Shall we?"

They took a taxi to the Louvre and began their self-guided tour. They saw the Montauban by Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingnes. "She looks hot." Phineas remarked "You should pose like that sometime." He said, nudging Isabella in the side.

"Ha Ha." She retorting, trying to elbow him in the side. Next they viewed _Ex-Voto de 1662._ After silently contemplating, Isabella whispered "Doesn't it look like the lady on the left has a beard."

"It's the shading!" Phineas exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

They then looked at _The Entombment of Atala_. "The lighting really brings out the sorrow in the face of the one on the right." Phineas reflected.

Isabella raised an eyebrow "You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" Lastly, they saw the Mona Lisa. "This is a truly beautiful painting." Isabella remarked.

Phineas leaned closer to her. "Have you ever noticed that she has no eyebrows?" They began laughing again; everyone gave them dirty looks until they left the gallery.

They hailed another taxi. During the ride, Phineas blindfolded Isabella with his handkerchief. "What are you doing Phineas?" She asked. He shushed her, telling her that it was a surprise. They reached the mystery destination and Isabella felt herself being led into an elevator, then guided somewhere with a strong breeze. She heard Phineas speaking rapidly in French.

"Okay Isabella." Phineas stood behind her as he took off her blindfold. As the cloth was lifted from her eyes, Isabella saw the city from above. They were at the highest level of the Eiffel Tower. She turned into Phineas as she realized her fear of heights. He comforted her with one arm and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh, Phineas!" Isabella said, touched by the gesture. She leaned in to sniff them, Phineas doing the same thing. Their foreheads were resting together, then Phineas parted the flowers and kissed Isabella, leaving her weak at the knees. Phineas smiled seeing her reaction. They stayed on the tower until dinnertime.

"Do you want to see if we can get dinner without paying?" Phineas asked.

"Wouldn't that be illegal?" Isabella asked, worried about his sanity.

"Not how I was thinking of it." They went to a deli, finding many cheeses and cold cuts inside. The owner of the shop was an Italian man who spoke English. "Hello sir, do you think we could try some of your turkey?"

"Sure." The man obligingly cut them a piece of the meat and handed it to them. They each ate half of it. Isabella had caught on to the idea and asked for a slice of the seasoned chicken. They made their way through two other meats before moving on to the cheeses. The owner looked slightly ticked off by this time, but the couple simply said goodbye and left the store.

"I feel bad for that guy!" Isabella stated.

"Don't be silly! You're allowed to have samples." Phineas explained, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but we made him cut all those samples and then we didn't buy anything!" Isabella protested.

"He'll get over it!" Phineas shrugged. Isabella opened her mouth to protest more, but Phineas cut her off. "Do you want to go shopping?"

Isabella forgot all her qualms about the deli owner and eagerly agreed. "I can't wait to get actual clothes from Paris!" They visited some stores and Isabella found four things to buy, and Phineas insisted on buying all of them for her. He got slightly bored at times, but Isabella was able to make him smile just from how excited she was. They walked down one street on their way to the Champs-Elesees that had street vendors lining the sides. One vendor was selling berets, and Isabella walked over to that one, Phineas following. She grabbed a hat from one of the stands, trying it on.

"Phineas, how do I look in this beret?" She asked, adjusting the hat on her head.

"You look amazing." he replied, walking up behind her and planting a kiss on her cheek. She bought the hat and left the stand. They got to the Champs-Elesees and began to slow down, looking at all of the sights. After a while, they stopped at a fountain. The sun was just beginning to set, casting oranges and pinks into the water. Isabella sat on a stone bench, Phineas resting beside her.

"This is really beautiful." Isabella said.

"Yeah," Phineas agreed "But it's nothing compared to you."

Isabella blushed and murmured her thanks. Phineas slid closer to her, winding his arm around her waist. Isabella got butterflies in her stomach as he bent down to her ear. "_Ma Cherie, je t'aime"_

Her heart swelled with joy and she flung her arms around Phineas's neck. "Oh, Phineas! I love you too." He stood up, swinging her around before lowering her in a dip and sealing her lips with his.

After they broke apart, Isabella realized something. "Did you bring me to Paris just to do all the things I wanted to do when we were ten?"

Phineas looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yeah. I heard what you were saying, but I didn't do anything because I wanted to fix the plane. I had liked you for a while before that day." He gave a small smile, hoping that Isabella wouldn't be mad at him.

"Phineas, that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Isabella cried. She reached over and grabbed Phineas by the collar, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was listening to the Summer Belongs to you soundtrack and City of Love came on, which inspired this story. Please review!**

_**Pour deux, s'il voux plait = **_**for two, please**

_**Qu'est-ce vous voudrais pour boire = **_**What would you like to drink?**

_**Ma cherie, je t'aime = **_**My sweet, I love you.**


End file.
